The winx club pasture
the winx club pasture is where the winx club go to the ignore the noise in the village and each sector of it represents each of the winx clubs powers. each of the winx memebers are the queens of it and often wear queen like uniforms to show and improve it. naturela naturela is flora's area with every plant in it and it is also where the others like to lay down on some soft leafs and also where roxy and flra like to hang out toghether and also where they like to dance with leaf man conjured up by flora. flora naturela gown.png|flora's naturela dance gown roxy naturela gown.png|roxy's naturela gown Roxy second naturela gown.jpg|roxy's second naturela gown Flora second naturela gown.png|flora's second naturela gown and queen of naturela outfit Flora fourth naturla gown.png|flora's third naturla gown Roxy in fourth naturla gown.jpg|roxy's third naturla gown Flora third naturla gown.png|flora's fourth naturla gown Roxy's third naturla gown.jpg|roxy's fourth naturla gown waterla waterla is layla's area where the others like to swim in the water and swim as mermaids Bloom swimsuit.png|bloom's swimsuit Stella swimsuit.png|stella's swimsuit Flora swimsuit.png|flora's swimsuit Tecna swimsuit.png|tecna's swimsuit Musa swimsuit.png|musa's swimsuit Layla swimsuit.png|layla's swimsuit Roxy swimsuit.jpg|roxy's swimsuit Bloom mermaid.png|bloom mermaid Stella mermaid.jpg|stella mermaid Flora mermaid.png|flora mermaid Tecna Mermaid.png|tecna mermaid Musa mermaid.png|musa mermaid Layla mermaid.png|layla mermaid Roxy mermaid.jpg|roxy mermaid Layla banquet3.jpg|layla's queen waterla outfit solorga solorga is stella's area where they can get a tan with out getting sunburn Stella banquet5.jpg|stella's queen of solorga dress museha museha is musa's area where they can play differnt instuments and also where they rehearse their songs in their bands. roxy is also in the band and plays a simaler insturment like tecna's. Bloom band outfit.png Stella band outfit.jpg Flora band outfit.png Tecna band outfit.png Musa band outfit.png Layla band outfit.png Musa queen of musehera.jpg|musa's queen of museha dress dragona dragona is draco,bloom, and daphne's area where they are in adragon like nest and there they can relax and talk about stuff Bloom queen of dragora.png|bloom's queen of dragora dress machinedre machinedre is tecna's are where they can make machines and inventions and work on the zoids and jaegers and also where the simulation dome is set at. Tecna banquet.jpg|tecna's queen of machinedre wildfreee wild freee is roxy's area where draco and roxy can look at the animals in it. this is also where the wild and dinozords live. it is the shape and look of animarium and moves around when the wild zords are needed, roxy wears a queen like dress in the picture below for when she enters it transforms and to ensure the wildzords are hers to protect, also to remind them and roxy of animorphus. the penguins and timon and pumbaa usally go there to be with roxy when the others aren't around. roxy as a major fairy.jpg|roxy's queen of wildfreee outfit Roxy on throne.jpg|roxy on her wildfreee throne the library rock the library rock is where all there books and costumes are set at. the dance hall the dance hall is where they can the night away in any dress they choose. the ballet ring the ballet ring is where the winx club go to do some ballet. Bloom ballerina.png|bloom ballerina outfit Bloom ballerina2.png|bloom second ballerina outfit Stella ballerina.png|stella ballerina outfit Stella ballerina2.png|stella second ballerina outfit Flora ballerina.png|flora ballerina outfit Flora ballerina2.jpg|flora second ballerina outfit Tecna ballerina.png|tecna ballerina outfit Musa ballerina.png|musa ballerina outfit Musa ballarina2.png|musa second ballerina outfit Layla ballerina.png|layla ballerina outfit Roxy ballerina.jpg|roxy ballerina outfit ice skating palace this place was a gift by elsa for helping her seeing love is stronger Bloom ice skating.jpg|bloom ice skating Stella ice skating.jpg|stella ice skating Flora ice skating.png|flora ice skating Tecna ice skating.jpg|tecna ice skating Musa ice skating.png|musa ice skating Layla ice skating.png|layla ice skating Roxy ice skating.png|roxy ice skating fashion and outfit tower this tower is where every outfit suit and other clothing is toed for later and they go here for certain ocassions disco cave this cave is where they can disco alot. Bloom disco.png|bloom disco Bloom disco2.png|bloom second disco Stella disco.jpg|stella disco Flora disco2.png|flora disco Flora disco.jpg|flora disco 2 Tecna disco.jpg|tecna disco Musa disco2.png|musa disco Musa disco.jpg|musa disco 2 Layla disco2.jpg|layla disco Layla disco.jpg|layla disco outfit Roxy disco.jpg|roxy disco Roxy disco2.jpg|roxy's disco 2 kung fu domo this where the team go to do kung fu. Category:Locations Category:Berk